mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Open All Hours
| theme_music_composer = Joseph Ascher | opentheme = "Alice, Where Art Thou?" | endtheme = "Alice, Where Art Thou?" | composer = Max Harris | country = United Kingdom | language = English | num_series = 4 | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = List of Open All Hours episodes | executive_producer = James Gilbert (pilot episode) | producer = Sydney Lotterby (1973–1985) | editor = | location = England | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 30 minutes | company = | distributor = | channel = | picture_format = PAL (576i) (1976–1985) | audio_format = Mono | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = | followed_by = Still Open All Hours | related = Seven of One | website = http://www.bbc.co.uk/comedy/openallhours/ | website_title = Open All Hours at BBC Comedy | production_website = }} Open All Hours is a BBC television sitcom created and written by Roy Clarke for the BBC. It ran for 26 episodes in four series, which premiered in 1976, 1981, 1982 and 1985. The programme developed from a television pilot broadcast in Ronnie Barker's comedy anthology series, Seven of One (1973). Open All Hours ranked eighth in the 2004 Britain's Best Sitcom poll.Britain's Best Sitcom:Top Ten, URL accessed 2 December 2006. A sequel, entitled Still Open All Hours, was created in 2013. Premise The setting is a small grocer's shop in Balby, a suburb of Doncaster in South Yorkshire. The owner, Arkwright (Ronnie Barker), is a middle-aged miser with a stammer and a knack for selling. His nephew Granville (David Jason) is his put-upon errand boy, who blames his work schedule for his lacklustre social life. Across the road lives Nurse Gladys Emmanuel (Lynda Baron), occupied by her professional rounds, and her elderly mother. Arkwright longs to marry her, but she resists his persistent pressures. Though short-tempered with Arkwright, she is concerned for his and Granville's welfare. Characters Arkwright Arkwright is a pragmatic, miserly man with old-fashioned values, whose world seems to stop at his shop door, except for his uncontrollable lust for Nurse Gladys Emmanuel, which may prompt him on occasion to wander across the road, usually with a ladder, to gain access to her bedroom window. Arkwright is a devious, and mildly dishonest character, who has many crafty tricks to try to persuade a customer to leave his shop having bought at least one thing, and will avoid spending his own money at all costs. He is also very conservative about his savings, keeping some in his pocket wrapped in a fine gold chain, and some in an old, battered Oxo tin that he hides under the kitchen sink. This includes, or so he claims, coins from before 1922, when they were "solid silver". Granville Granville is the son of Arkwright's sister. She died a single mother when Granville was very young, leaving Arkwright to bring up the boy. Arkwright's jokes imply that his sister was promiscuous; he speculates that Granville's father is Hungarian, and was forbidden to marry Granville's mother because she was English. He is often referred to as a "youth" or "young lad", even though Granville is well into his adult years. Granville is shy and awkward, but kind. His priorities differ from those of his uncle. He always feels that life is passing him by. Occasionally, people from Granville's past come into the shop. To Granville, who is ever saddled with his shop duties and bearing his uncle's belittling, their lives seem richer and more fulfilling. When Granville has a fling with the milk woman (played by Barbara Flynn), his uncle is unsupportive. Recurring characters and Granville]] Production Series development The shop is based on a little store called L E Riddiford in Thornbury, South Gloucestershire. Roy Clarke visited this small town whilst travelling around the South West and was said to have fallen in love with the shop layout and its owner, Len Riddiford. This shop is referenced in numerous Open All Hours episodes by Arkwright. Ronnie Barker proposed that Arkwright should have a stammer, and this was written into the character. Barker also co-created the premise of the dangerous till. In the series, the shop's antiquated till has a drawer that tends to snap shut suddenly. Even though this terrifies Granville and Arkwright, Arkwright leaves it to avoid the cost of buying a replacement, and because he believes it discourages burglars. Filming locations The exterior shots were recorded on Lister Avenue in Balby, a suburb of Doncaster; the shop itself was a hairdresser's salon, which closed for a Summer break each year in order to allow filming by the BBC. It remains a hairdresser's salon. The same location was used for the sequel series Still Open All Hours. The pilot episode (featured in the series Seven of One) used a shop front on the western intersection of Drayton Avenue and Manor Road, Ealing, London for exterior filming. In the first series, Gladys Emmanuel's street address is 34 Lister Avenue, Balby, Doncaster, South Yorkshire (although the number changes to number 32 in the second series). The local council considered demolishing the shop used in Open All Hours. A fan created a web site to garner support for preserving it. The shop was to be auctioned in Leeds on 24 November 2008, and was expected to fetch between £120,000 and £130,000; however, all bids fell short of the reserve price.Famous TV shop faces demolition BBC News Online. Retrieved 4 April 2007. Three years earlier, a different sort of auction commemorated the programme. The BBC donated, to the British Stammering Association, two of the false moustaches worn by Ronnie Barker in the series. The BSA auctioned the moustaches at their London conference in September 2005 (shortly before Barker's death). Theme tune The show's theme tune is a song called "Alice, Where Art Thou?", written by Joseph Ascher. It was arranged for brass band and performed by Max Harris, who also wrote the incidental music for the programme. Credits at the Internet Movie Database. Reception At the time of the programme's airing, it was widely known that some viewers objected to the show's reliance on a speech impediment for some of its laughs . Even so, Ronnie Barker's character was so amiable and the humour good-natured enough that most deemed it an unmalicious portrayal. Barker also notes in his autobiography "It's Hello from Him" that he received a letter which began "We are a family of stutterers...", that made his heart sink. However, the writer went on to praise his portrayal and added that the whole family found the character hilarious. Merchandise Books Two books related to the progamme have been released in the UK. One was written by Graham McCann and published by BBC Books in October 2014 and the other one, a 'novelisation' based on scripts for the first series, was written by Christine Sparks and was published by BBC Books. * Open All Hours This was published in February 1981 which is based on the original progamme. * Still Open All Hours: The Story of a Classic Comedy '' This was published on October 30, 2014. VHS releases 15 various selected episodes of the series were released on five VHS cassettes by BBC Video on 28 February 1995, 12 June 1995, 3 June 1996, 2 June 1997 and 2 March 1998. Universal Playback under licence by BBC Worldwide released Series 1 and 2 as a three tape boxset on 19 August 2002 and Series 3 and 4 as a three tape set boxset on 2 June 2003. DVD releases All four series have been released in Regions 2 and 4, both individually and in box sets. Region 1 has released the box set but the series have not been released individually. In Australia, the BBC with Roadshow released "Series One: Episodes 1–3 Comedy Bites" in 2010. Sequel A sequel, entitled ''Still Open All Hours, was created in 2013 by original writer Roy Clarke and featuring several original cast members, including David Jason, Lynda Baron, Stephanie Cole and Maggie Ollerenshaw. On 30 January 2014, the BBC commissioned Still Open All Hours for six new episodes beginning on 26 December 2014. The show later returned for a second series, beginning on 26 December 2015. In January 2016, David Jason revealed that a third series would be produced in 2016. The series began airing on 26 December 2016. See also * [[List of Open All Hours episodes|List of Open All Hours episodes]] * Porridge References External links * Guide to Comedy. * * [http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/series/11724 Open All Hours] at the British Film Institute. * . * . * . * Image of Arkwright's shop in April 2007 Category:1970s British comedy television series Category:1980s British comedy television series Category:1976 British television programme debuts Category:1985 British television programme endings Category:1976 television programme debuts Category:1985 television programme endings Category:BBC television sitcoms Category:Doncaster Category:English-language television programming Category:Television shows set in South Yorkshire Category:Television shows set in Yorkshire Category:Television series set in shops